The Half That Made Me Whole
by Lone Shadow Wolf
Summary: The discovery of his twin was a surprise, but how she affect the lives of others was even more surprising. He'd never met anyone like her. She was his missing half. Rating will rise for lang. and sexual content. Yaoi, future lemon, relena bashing. 1x2 3x4


**The Half That Made Me Whole**  


Duo ran as fast as he could towards his next class._ Damn, shit._ He let out a string of curses as he passed by the office. Then he halted to a stop, blinking._ Wuzzat Heero?_ He backtracked and saw that it _was_ Heero. His bangs shadowed his face. _So it looks like he showed up for class after all._ "Hey heero. What are ya doing at the office? You've never gotten in trouble before." Heero did not respond. _As always._ Duo stepped right in front of Heero and waved in his hand in front of his face. "Helloooo. Anyone home?" Heero looked up with a puzzled expression instead of the usual glare. 

"Do I know you?" Duo's jaw dropped and he was rendered speechless. 

"What's up with you, Duo?" came Relena's voice from behind him. Duo shook his head and tried to make a smart mouth remark at Relena, but shock clung to him. "You suddenly mute or something? Thank God if you are." She looked over his shoulder and saw Heero leaning against the wall, bangs covering his face. 

"Heero!" she cried as she lunged at him for a hug. Heero let out a yelp of surprise and alarm and pushed Relena away. Relena looked at him in surprise as he glared at her. "What's wrong Heero? Have you done something to him, Duo!?" Just then, Mr. Tamawacame out. 

"Ah yes! I am glad that you're here!" he said to Heero. He turned to look at Relena and Suo. "Wonderful timing Mr. Maxwell! I'd like you to come in too!" Duo gulped and complied. Mr. Tamawa looked at Relena. "Shouldn't you be in class young lady?" 

"Uh..." Relena stammered. 

"Well, get going!" Relena ran off without another word. Mr. Tamawa stepped into his office where Duo and Heero were. 

"Duo, I'd like you to meet Kira, our new student," Mr. Tamawa said beaming. 

"Uh...hi," Duo said. Kira nodded. "Er...not to be offending or anything, but do you have a twin?" Kira blinked. 

"Not that I know of." 

"You look a lot like my friend Heero. Actually, you look exactly like him" 

"Heero? Heero, Heero....hm...ah yes! I remember now! That's why you seemed so familiar!" Mr. Tamawa exclaimed. "Well, in any case...Duo, I'd like you to show Ms. Kira around the school and make her feel welcomed. And no pranks and such from you! Is that clear?" 

"Yessir." 

"Hm....Kira, do you have a last name? I don't see one on the application." Kira shook her head. "Oh well. run along now. Oh, and Kira." She looked questioningly at him. "I expect you to be at school on time next time. Alright?" Kira nodded and walked out of the classroom with Duo trailing behind. 

"It's lunch time," Duo stated as he looked at his watch. He then recieved an idea. "Saaaay. You wanna do something?" Kira looked at him puzzled. "Well, you know how we've mistaken you for my friend? Well, he isn't here, so I wanna see how people would react if you pretended to be him." 

"Sure, why not? I just hope it's not as bad as getting jumped by a crazy girl I don't know," Kira said with a shrug. she tucked her hair into her black cap. He filled her in on how to act as they walked over to the cafeteria. They stood in line for lunch and then sat down at a table. 

"My friends should be here soon." Then a group of guys stepped into the lunch line. "Okay, the one on the right is Wufei. The one next to him is Quatre and the last one is Trowa." Kira grunted. "Perfect." Duo grinned and Kira pulled down her cap. The others came to the table and sat down. 

"Hi Duo. Hi Heero," the blonde Quatre greeted. Duo returned the greeting and Kira continued eating. 

"Since when did you wear a cap, Yuy?" Wufei demanded. 

"Since now. Problem?" Kira growled, giving Wufei a glare. Wufei raised an eyebrow but backed off. Trowa looked at Kira with some suspicion, but said nothing._ As usual_. Duo and Quatre chattered most of lunch, until there was fifteen minutes left. They had finished lunch, when a certain someone decided to appear. Kira crashed into Duo as someone tackled her. 

"Heero! are you feeling better?" Relena squealed. 

"Get off me!" Kira yelled. "Off!" Kira kicked Relena off but Relena bounced back. 

"What's going on?" came a voice. Duo froze._ Uh oh..._ He turned to see Heero watching the scene. Everyone's jaw dropped. 

"Heero!? But who...!?" 

"Uh, I can explain!" Duo said. Everyone, which was most of the cafeteria, looked at him. "Er...see, I met her at the office and asked her to pretend to be Heero to see everyone's reaction." Heero glared at him while others gaped at Kira. 

"She!?" many exclaimed. "I thought it was heero," were the many murmurs. Kira pulled away from Relena, who was in shock, and took off her cap, her long hair falling down. Everyone looked from Kira to Heero. 

"I didn't know you had a twin," someone said. 

"Unfortunately, I didn't either," Heero said coldly. 

"Neither did I," Kira said. "So don't even ask. Silence filled the cafeteria. Then the bell rang. Some people jumped in surprise at the sudden sound, but gathered their things and went to class, all the while talking about the sudden events. Kira shook her head and gathered her things as well. She headed for the door. 

"Hey! Wait a minute! Kira!" Duo called as he ran after her. She stopped and looked at him. "Sorry about what happened. What class do you have next?" 

"Calculus." Duo winced. "And you're fogiven" 

"Calculus!? Jeez." He thought a moment. "Quatre, Trowa and Heero had calculus last period. So that means Wufei will be in your class." 

"You don't have claculus?" Kira asked as they started walking. 

"I use to." Kira raised an eyebrow. "I dropped out. I know all that stuff already." Kira looked at him skeptically. "Okay okay. I know half the stuff, but I don't wanna bother to learn the rest. It's all a bore." He looked at her schedule. "Hey, Quatre and Trowa have your class after calculus. What instrument do you play?" 

"Violin, flute, guitar, piano, clarinet, and base." Duo's jaw dropped. For about the fifth time that day. (A/N: Hey, don't blame me if I didn't count how many times his jaw dropped!) 

"You, are and overachiever. I don't have time for that. It's all pranks and fun for me." He noticed a glint in Kira's eyes. 

"Just because I'm and overachiever doesn't mean I don't know how to have fun." Duo grinned. 

"Well, that sounds....interesting." But he too had a glint in his eyes. "I believe that this is the beginning of a long and successful friendship." 

"I most certainly agree." Then she disappeared into her classroom. Wufei appeared a second later. Duo grinned and went to his own class. 


End file.
